


You Can't Take the Sky From Me

by engineerwenlock



Category: Firefly, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Fusion, Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Firefly References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineerwenlock/pseuds/engineerwenlock
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles set in a Firefly alternate universe.





	You Can't Take the Sky From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: https://tanoraqui.tumblr.com/post/184053758457/there-is-a-very-valid-firefly-au-to-be-made-of

Kaladin was used to strange noises aboard Serenity.  Only they normally came from the engine room.  But he'd already checked there, and all he heard was the regular clanking and sputtering.  The crew quarters were unusually quiet, so he made his way to the cockpit. Seems like the rest of his crew had the same idea, because most of them were gathered in the hallway just outside it.

He gave them an exasperated look and strode past them to open the door.  

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Captain," Teft told him.

"Why, what's going on it there? If it's a coolant leak again-"

"No, no, nothing like that, but I think Elend will have your head if you disturb them just now."

"Them?  As in-"

"Yeah, gancho," Lopen said, "He and the new pilot are getting to know each other better." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

Kaladin asked, "Elend and Vin are-" 

"Yep," Lopen confirmed, "But if you could not mention this to Rock when he gets back, that would be shiny."

Sigzil laughed.  "How much was that bet again?"

"A hundred," Lopen sighed.

"Oh Lopen," said Kal, patting him on the back, "That's a lot of money.  We'd be happy to help you out."

"I knew I could count on y-"

"So for about twenty each, we won't say a word."

Lopen made a rude gesture at Kaladin and stormed off.

Everyone else just laughed. 


End file.
